


So Close To Giving Up, So Close To Going All The Way

by GingerAle3



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, but just a bit no angst here, how do i tag? no clue, it's just two dorks with no idea how to be close to each other without panicking, maybe completely post-canon? it's pretty vague tbh, takes place some time after s2e24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAle3/pseuds/GingerAle3
Summary: When they're forced to run from a fight, Jan pulls Hank into an alley to hide, only for them to end up a bit closer together than she'd expected.(Title from "So Close" by Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness)
Relationships: Hank Pym/Janet Van Dyne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	So Close To Giving Up, So Close To Going All The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "there’s people chasing us and I pulled you into the alley with me and wow you're close" from the 50 Cliché Tropes & Prompts list by bucky-plums-barnes on tumblr

“Seriously, how are there so many ways to take away our powers?” Jan was more than a little frustrated as she ran down the street, Hank at her side. For all the abilities the Avengers had, being brought back down to the level of normal people seemed to be an unexpectedly common occurrence for their team. EMPs that took Tony, Vision and Hank out of the fight, magic that could even put Steve and Thor out of commission, a virus that depowered and almost killed near enough all of them, and now a beam that rendered Pym particles useless, apparently including those in her genes. According to their calculations the effects should be temporary, but in the meantime the two of them had been rendered nearly helpless, and the latest weirdo with plans for world domination would probably only be distracted by the others for a moment.

Her mind racing a mile a minute, Jan glanced about for inspiration until her eyes fell on a nearby side alley. Running and hiding, not the most dignified plan in the world but better than whatever would happen if they got caught.

“Come on, in here!” she cried, grabbing Hank by the wrist and dragging him over before he could respond. The moment she was into the alley she pressed herself up against the wall, trying to minimise the chance of being spotted from the street. Of course, as she was still holding Hank’s wrist, he got dragged with her, his hands against the wall being the only thing stopping him from falling straight into her. On the one hand, this was a good thing, as it meant they were both in a blind spot and couldn’t be seen from the street.

On the other hand, it meant that the man she secretly loved was suddenly very, very close.

Her body caught onto this fact in the same moment that her mind did, meaning that both began to panic at the same time. Even as she desperately tried to suppress any and all thoughts about this new development, she could feel the tell-tale warmth of pink creeping into her cheeks. Thankfully, Hank didn’t seem to have noticed just yet, eyes still on the mouth of the alley, every muscle tense and ready to either fight or run at a moment’s notice. At the sound of an explosion slightly closer than she would have expected, he pushed closer, twisting slightly so that his body almost completely shielded her from whatever threat may come from that direction. That really wasn’t helping her attempts to not think about how close he was. How was she meant to refocus on what was happening in the street when he was so close? Close enough that she could feel the warmth coming off him, that she could see the rise and fall of his chest as he caught his breath from their sprint to safety, which hardly seemed fair when she could barely breathe at all.

‘Get a hold of yourself Jan!’ she thought at herself, frustrated beyond all measure. ‘There’ll plenty of time to overthink everything about this later!’ Shaking herself out of her daze, she focused on the entrance to the alley. If the creep of the week came around the corner, they’d have to both be able to react quickly, and if she couldn’t then she would put them both in danger.

A long tense moment passed as they listened to the battle outside. Tony and Steve were still out there, but she could tell that with the two of them taken out of the equation, they were struggling to hold their ground. If this went on much longer, one of them could be in real trouble. Then, they heard it. Distant at first, but quickly growing closer, louder. The unmistakable sound of thunder.

The street lit up as bolts of lightning shot down from the suddenly swirling clouds above them, and both of them breathed a sigh of relief. Whoever this guy was, he didn’t stand a chance against the god of thunder. The tension drained from Hank’s form and he turned his attention back to her.

“Jan, are you-” She could see the exact instant that he realised how close he was standing to her, hands pressed to the wall either side of her, faces only inches apart. The rest of his sentence seemed to lodge itself in his throat as he stared at her, and in any other situation she would have laughed at his stunned expression. In truth, she almost did anyway, the sight of Doctor Pym struck dumb, the smart-talking Yellowjacket suddenly speechless. If she wasn’t sure that she probably looked just as thrown as he did, she certainly would have. Instead, all she could manage was to stare up at him, no looming threat left to focus on now that it was being effectively taken care of. Hank had tensed up again, hopefully for a different reason, though she supposed it wouldn’t be entirely out of character for him to turn and sprint full-speed away from her any time she got close. Running seemed to be the last thing on his mind as he looked down at her, his fingers pressing slightly more firmly against the wall, their placement now purposeful instead of incidental. His eyes darted down to her lips and back again, a mere flash of movement that seemed to double her heart rate from one beat to the next. He seemed to be even closer than he had been a moment ago – not that she was complaining – his head tilted down just slightly and-

“Hank? Jan? You guys still alive?” Tony’s voice seemed to cut through the trance they’d found themselves in, and Hank jumped back as though he’d been burned, back almost hitting the opposite wall and cheeks flaming red under his mask. Of course. Heaving a sigh, she called back.

“Over here!” She peeked around the corner and sent a plastered-on grin towards their relieved friends. “We figured it’d be best if we let you guys handle things. Sorry if we scared you!” She glanced back at Hank, who still seemed like he needed a moment. His blush hadn’t gone down one bit, and he was still staring at the wall she’d been leaning on until a moment ago. The wall that he’d practically had her pinned to until a moment before that. This time, she really did laugh. The noise seemed to snap him out of whatever thoughts were buzzing around in that big head of his. “Everyone’s waiting for us you know. We should probably go prove that we’re still alive.” Shifting her tone into something teasing and shooting him an over-the-top flirtatious look she added “Unless you want to pin me to a wall again? I’m not opposed, but you could at least buy me dinner first Doctor Pym.” Sure enough, his cheeks glowed even brighter, and he raised a hand to cover his face as he laughed a little. The tension drained out of him and, even if he was flustered, the slight awkwardness dissipated as she smiled at him. After a moment, he took a deep breath and recovered most of his composure.

“I- yes, let’s get back. I need to get to the lab and monitor the Pym particles. They should be fine, but I’d rather see it with my own eyes.” The slight hitch to his voice and the talk about getting back to the lab proved that there was no trace of Yellowjacket there for the moment. That was probably for the best, he could be a real ass sometimes. He headed for the mouth of the alley, but hesitated for just a moment as he passed her. Suddenly he leaned in close, his face right next to hers as he murmured into her ear. “Though I might take you up on that offer some other time.” Pulling away, he looked over her flustered expression, gave a smug smirk that could just as easily have come from Hank or Yellowjacket, and kept walking like nothing had happened.

So that was how it was going to be? Jan grinned, a real grin this time. She could work with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? Was it bad? Let me know!  
> I haven't written much before and I've pretty much never posted anything, but for some reason these two struck a chord with me and I had to get it out of my system :P


End file.
